


Day 28: Letters to Santa

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [27]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Family, Letters, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon wants a special gift and Baz just needs someone to talk to.





	Day 28: Letters to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Simon being six to ten years old here and Baz being maybe 15.

Simon

 

Dear Santa,

 

I know the kids from the homes aren't on the top of your list but maybe you can  make an exception this year. I'm okay with socks and walnuts for Christmas. But I can wish for everything I want, can’t I?  Isn't Christmas the time of wonders?

When the other kids go outside I see happy families passing our fence. I want this too.

Could you maybe find my parents and tell them where I am? I'm sure they just lost track of me and want me back!

We’d celebrate Christmas together, with a proper tee and real cookies.

We’d play in the snow and build a snowman.

Could you do this for me Santa? You don't have to bring socks this year.

 

Simon

 

Baz 

 

Dear Santa,

 

You don't have to get me any presents, my parents always get me way to many anyways. 

Sometimes it feels like they want to compensate for something. Or as if I'd become a normal kid if they just got me enough presents.

But I’m not a normal kid and I will never be one.

I don't know why I’m writing this letter, you aren't even real.

When I was little I loved writing letters to you. But that was before everything changed.

I’m probably trying to regin something of the old me. He was always excited for Christmas.

I miss him.

Now there is nothing left of me. I’ a monster.

I guess that's it. Thanks for listening.

 

Baz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
